


Goodbye

by JensenAckles13



Series: First Kisses and Last Goodbyes [4]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Tony/Loki - Fandom
Genre: It's supposed to be sad, M/M, Saddness, Yeah he dies, fair warning, i warned you, omg I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here it is, the last installment of the series. Hope you liked!</p></blockquote>





	Goodbye

He was not ready. He would never be ready.   
But he had no choice, no way of changing what would happen.   
And, perhaps that was what hurt most.

*

Three hundred years later and nothing had changed, except, perhaps, their love. It had only grown in the time they’d spent together. To Loki, three hundred years was nothing, but to Anthony, it was everything. He’d lost his friends, the people who’d become his family where he had none.   
He’d kept his company; though he had been more focused now on creating newer, more efficient…everything. Anthony blatantly refused to create weapons, despite continuously being named the world’s number one weapons manufacturer. The inventor hadn’t made a weapon in the past seventy-seven years.   
He continued, however, being the great Man of Iron.   
He built new, more powerful suits.   
He created new surprises.   
He was no longer simply a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He was immortal. He was forever.   
At least, he should have been.   
No, that man was gone.   
He was still a genius.   
He was still a billionaire.   
He was still a philanthropist.   
But he no longer slept with anything that moved.   
He built a new tower and tore down his old one.   
After the Mandarin, he’d rebuilt his home to look new, different, something that would never remind him of the past.   
He’d rebuilt himself.   
As for Loki….well. He changed too.   
He was no longer known as the Liesmith.   
He’d learned to love and how to accept it.   
He’d learned to trust, and how to earn it.   
He’d learned to give and to receive.   
He’d been reborn.   
And it was all because of this infuriating once mortal inventor.   
They’d been happy.   
They’d had forever.   
At least, until the day forever became nevermore.   
Amora returned.   
It had been a petty fight, ridiculously long.   
Both Loki and Anthony had been exhausted. And because of this, neither realized what she was planning to do before she did it.   
A spear had pierced through Anthony’s arc reactor before either of them could stop it.   
And oh, how Anthony had screamed.   
Loki ripped off Amora’s head.   
When he got to his lover’s side, he knew the damage was irreparable.   
Metal and glass imbedded themselves in Anthony’s chest; shrapnel moved towards his heart, blood painted his lips.   
Loki kissed him then, the metal taste of blood and the salty taste of tears mixing on their lips, sealing them in one final kiss, the taste of goodbye all too real.   
Anthony was struggling to breathe; Loki was struggling not to.   
Perhaps if he didn’t breathe, he would fall unconscious and when he woke up, everything would be back to how should have been.   
“It….” Anthony began, gagging on his own blood. “Tastes like….” A cough wracked his body.

“Anthony….” Loki breathed, pressing his forehead to his lover’s, tears blurring his vision.

“Coconuts….” Anthony continued, breathing slowing down.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he said, somewhat accusingly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“And metal….” His eyes fluttered. “And….peppermint….”

“I want you to stay.” Loki choked on his tears, unable to look away from dying brown eyes.

“Loki….” Anthony murmured, hands weakly fisting in Loki’s shirt. “You said that….o-our first….” A smile pulled up Anthony’s red tinted lips.

“I know.” It came out as a sob.  

“I love you, Loki…..” It was said in a dying breath.

“I love you too, my Anthony.”   
Silence reigned.   
Eyes fell closed.   
Shuddering breaths ceased.   
A struggling heart stopped.

A voice broke the silence, so anguished, so broken that it could be heard in every realm across the universe, making mountains crumble and stars fall like rain.    
 _“Anthony Edward Stark is no more.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the last installment of the series. Hope you liked!


End file.
